A Mobs Life: High School
by XxprojectfoxX
Summary: Read this tale of a group of mobs who are on their way to becoming one of the big-shot enemies, but can they make it through four years of classes, annoying counterparts, and for some... the sunlight. Rated T for language. Note: Not all mobs appear in the start of the book, many make there appearances not to far in the story.
1. Prolouge

Darkness fell on the world of minecraft, the mobs emerged from there caves and came out of cover from their trees. Even though every mobs life looks short lived, they had a hard beginning. This is a story about a set few, their hardships and the adventures that prepare them to go out into the dangerous world.

XOXOXOX

"Sssson wake up, it'ss your first day of high sssschool." A shrill voice poured into a small uneven hole. A creeper was lying on the cold floor.

He got up quickly and said excitedly but in a raspy voice, "Oh yeah thankssss mom, I would've never woke up!"

A deeper voice then cut in, "Now Cooper, don't get too excited. You remember what happened last time yo-"

"Honey let him be, he's just a boy. And plus it's his first day of school."  
Cooper rushed out the cave trying not to trip on ore veins.

XOXOXOX

"BaaaAAA!" A sheep toppled over with a thud as an arrow penetrated it's fluffy body, "Now that's my boy! I knew you were the marksman your old bag O' bones dad was in the old days,"

Two skeletons emerged from behind a wall of trees. "You keep that up and you'll ace combat classes in school."

The younger of the duos eye sockets' grew wide, "Oh crap..."

"What is it?"

"I had to be there early today since I'm a nocturnal mob, but I still don't know the exact area the schools in." A group of zombies passed by them muttering and and arguing about which item they had was better, "Hey! Hey any of you guys know where Mineshaft High is?!"  
They all stopped and pondered what he said. The older skeleton added, "Brain dead assholes..."

Suddenly one zombie jumped out of the horde exclaiming, "That is the place I am heading to at the moment! I can take you there if you want to just stay behind and walk in the same direction as me?"

"Uh... sure?" The younger skelly replied.

The two separated and headed east.

The zombie said, "My names Zeb, what about yours?"

The skeleton reluctantly spoke, "Sheldon, but you can call me Skull."

XOXOXOXOX

"Eddy I swear to Herobrine this is the last time your redecorating your room! If I catch you doing this again I'm taking away your diamond block!" An Endermiss yelled furiously.

"Yeah yeah ma, I understand." The boy replied. He said this even though he would probably be changing it in a week or so. "Ok ma, I'm going to head off to school."

"Sure, just don't die or our mom will have my head." She said this because it is believed that the Enderdragon is the parent of all of the End species. And with that he teleported away.


	2. First Day Encounters

Dawn was starting take its course and as the mobs hurried inside, others took their time as they weren't in a life or death situation like some. The school was of average size, made of various valuable ores, nether materials, and stone.

Eddy passed by Cooper and a random snow golem who had no reason to be at the school. "Hey guys, is that a new kid?" He said pointing at the golem.

"Huh, no it's just being a dumb passsssive mob." And he grinned, hissed, and then exploded. Turning the snowman into crumbs of snow and pumpkin pulp.

"Oh gosh that's too funny man!" Eddy replied as he tried to evade the snow as it melted near his feet.

As Cooper pulled himself together he questioned, "Uh, shouldn't you be under some shade. When you were younger you used to set on fire didn't you?"

"While that is true, it doesn't happen anymore. Must've been something only younger Enderpeople get." Eddy replied happily as they headed inside.

As Skull and Zeb headed over a pond in an effort not to burn to death, Zeb was finishing a useless story about the time he found a feather under a tree. Zeb had a tendency to try to act smart by making his sentences include big words, but usually it made him look awkward.

The headed under a dock and headed through the "Nocturnal" entrance. They headed down a hall and it lead to the main part of the school where Skull saw a spider-girl Skull had known for a while now.

"Hey Skull how's it goin?" She said as she passed.

"Ehhe well ya know... good," He trembled as he spoke and his arm fell off and clunked onto the floor.

She giggled and spoke, "Well I guess I'll see you two in class."

He agreed as he nonchalantly picked up his bone and reattached it to his side.

"Ahhh I saw what was going on in that situation." Zeb said with a grin raised.

"What are you talking about my arm just... was... weak ya know?" Skull exclaimed.

"Oh sure it was." He reassured him as they trailed behind her, off to class. They passed by a Witch herding some cows down the opposite direction of the hall. Zeb chuckled, "Special Ed kids, heh."  
Once they got in class they noticed a pig that was standing straight up but with flesh peeling off, and he had a grotesque look all together. On the other side of the room was a ghast with a special chair to fit his massive size. And behind him there was the weirdest site they saw.

They sought to think it was part of her skin. But it was cloths (the only mob to wear cloths in fact).

But she sat there licking her hand. She had a bright white biker vest, only with a streak of red no thinner than an eyelash sliced across it. Blue jeans she wore on her thin legs which complimented her teal colored eyes.

"Get that thing away from me!" Cooper screamed as he entered, then reared back into Eddy's lanky arms.

She swung her head back with cat-like reflexes, "The names Kat, and if there's a 'thing' here. It's you!"

"If I'm a thing then you're a demon, go back to the Nether you vicioussss-ssspawn. Go!" Cooper flailed his feet wildly.

Eddy teleported across the room and sat him down in the corner of the room, "Big baby..."  
Sheldon cut in, "Now Kat can't be your real name, which sounds more like a nickname to me."

"Skull does make a fine point on the subject. What is your Notch given name?" Zeb agreed.

"Like I said, it's Kat... End of story," She dropped her head into her folded arms on her desk.

Eddy zoomed in as Nether particles blinded everyone for a split second. "Did I hear End, who came from there too!?"

The ghast cut in with a high-pitched baby voice. "Well nobody really, Endermen are the only species that originate in the End."

Eddy was disappointed, "Now let me stop ya right there baby boy. Enderpeople, learn the name."

A small little blob rolled into class, she went to and empty desk and plopped herself onto the table and reformed into a square. She kept quiet as she shuffled by everyone to get a syllabus, which everybody was supposed to take but were too busy acquainting.

A man mysteriously appeared in the front of the classroom and everyone darted to their seats. He had what looked as a plain old stone sword in his hand, but if you looked closely it was carved out of bedrock the 'unbreakable block'.

"Hello class," He said in a human voice. "I am your teacher Mr. H, now be warned. These next years will be very tedious and challenging but think about it, your parents made it through it so why can't you?" He made a devilish chuckle.

Cooper started speaking, "So is this the time in our life where we 'hone' our unique abilities as a hosti-"

"I'm sorry did you raise your hand to speak?" Mr. H cut in.

Cooper stood emotionless staring at the teacher with his mouth agape. He looked his body up and down looking to see if he had any appendages to raise, his legs were to stubby and he was not a "Arm having" mob.

Eddy raised his hand, "Mr. H?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Can Cooper speak for a moment?"

The whole class giggled quietly, Mr. H grew weary, "No, I want him to make his own advancements."

Cooper started to sweat and his eyes darted back and forth. He struggled and hissed as if his arms were stuck inside his green slimy skin.

He knocked over a desk next to him and the teacher responded to this, "Yes Cooper?"

Cooper paused for the moment, "... Is that raising my hand?"

"No, but you did hone your ability to make allot of noise, which you probably already do being a Creeper... Now stop squirming." Mr. H sarcastically replied.

Cooper obliviously blushed, "Well I have been told I have a severe case of ADHD."

Kat put her head into her jet black paws in despair.

. H walked over to his desk, "Well it's time to take roll... Zeb?"

"I am present." Zeb replied.  
"Of course you are. Sheldon,"

He was hesitant to reply, he didn't really like his name. It seemed geeky to him, so he quietly raised his bony hand in compliance.

"Kitty,"

"HA, SO KATS NOT YOUR REAL NAME!" Cooper yelled across the room.

Her claws extended from her paws and she grabbed the top of her chair as she whirled around and hissed at him. Her eyes turn a dark shade of green and her pupils became diamonds with rounded sides.

He opened his desk and squirmed inside, "Please don't cut me!"

She calmed herself and slumped in her chair, "Here," Everyone stood in silence, besides Cooper who was still trying to fit his entire body inside his cubical desk.

"Uh... Gloria."

The ghast raised one of her many tentacles and said, "Here,"

"You're a girl?" Cooper said in a muffled voice from inside his desk. "I swore one of those tentacles were for ya know... making ghastlets?"

She fired a fireball at him and it toppled his desk throwing him to the corner of the room. Mr. H sighed, "It's going to be a long four years..."


	3. School Intro

Mr. H put a glowing tape on Gloria's mouth, preventing her from spewing any more fire. Cooper peered over his fallen desk to make sure he wasn't still being attacked. He slowly propped his desk back up and sat silently.

"... Edward,"

"Here sir." Eddy murmured.

"Finnaly, someone who cooperates with me! Moving on, Zach?"

The Zombie Pigman raised his eaten away hand.

"Cooper,"

Cooper looked around quickly, "Who called for me, do I get to leave now?"

"Ok so that's you... Sabrina?"

The Spider raised a leg, "Here sir,"

"Salina?"

The Slime whispered quietly, "Present,"

Mr. H put down his role call sheet, "Well looks like your all here for this glorious time I get to spend with you all."

"Do you really mean that Mr. H?" Cooper said happily.

"Wow, it looks like I have more to teach you than I thought." He replied. Many Silverfish were heard tunneling through the floor which meant it was about midday, also know as lunchtime. "Well go on then, take an hour for yourselves and be back for the first lesson."  
As everyone cleared out Sheldon stared at Sabrina on her way down the hall. He was bumped out of his fantasy by Zach pushing and shoving with his gold sword to get to the outside.  
As Cooper and Eddy teleported their way out Cooper exclaimed, "Oh ma gosh I can't wait until we get back, I'm not even hungry I'm ssssso excited!"

"Wow the teacher practically despises you and you still want to be here, I'm starting to think you're as brainless as that kid over there." Eddy pointed at Zeb as he gnawed into a wooden plank coming out the wall.

"Well I mean it can't really get any wors-" Cooper was cut off by Gloria passing by, delivering a death stare at the two of them. "It just got worssse. OH NOTCH HIDE ME EDDY!"  
Cooper spoted Kat coming down the same hall, he used his teeth to pry open a locker then shut it with his foot. Eddy just leaned against a locker realizing how dumb his phobia was. As Kat passed by she mumbled, "Idiot." And continued on.

Cooper detonated inside the locker, letting out smoke from the slits on the side of the locker. Eddy opened it and chuckled as he lay I'm many pieces on the containers bottom, "Pull yourself together buddy we only got 40 minutes left to spare before we gotta go back to class."  
Over the years of seeing his friends obliterated, Cooper designed a special way to not become a full-on kamikaze mob. To make the story short, he swallowed an Enchanted Golden Apple and since he only poops gunpowder it got stuck in his body and became a permanent effect. Thus he is possibly the only near invincible mob (Besides the fact he has to find all his parts before he can function correctly again).

Zeb stayed near Skull the entire lunchtime, continuing to tell boring stories about the time he found a melon then got stuck in a ravine and when he almost burned to death trying to get a feather.

Gloria hovered around the school.

Sabrina and Sabrina sat on opposite sides of the schoolyard, Zach stood at the walls of the school scoping out the girls. He wasn't very bright so all he really knew was "Not burning in sunlight = Get to watch the girls"

Time passed and they all returned back to class. Mr. H was looking through some papers when they arrived; he placed them on his desk once everyone was accounted for. "Well class, let us start our first lesson. Combat," He grinned as his body loomed over the teacher's desk.


	4. Combat Training

Everyone stared in silence, "You mean like fighting?" Zeb questioned.

"What of course, what am I gonna do with you all. Watch you pick daises while I bottle-feed the whole lot of ya? I think not, but this isn't just basic training. I'm going to see what all of you are capable of, then were going into deathmatches with copies of each and every one of you against eachother in seperate battles." Mr. H testified.

Cooper nudged Eddy, "This is gonna be wonderful!"

Mr. H stood up and walked over to a switch, "Come now, were not going to make a mess in this small classroom. Lets head down under, think of it as a... field trip." He flipped the switch and next to him opened a door that lead into a stairwell.

As everyone filed down the hall Gloria stated, "My goodness it's crammed in here,"

Sabrina was forced to climb sideways due to her wide body. And Eddy definitely had the most trouble, he was forced to have the teacher mine a block upward every couple blocks so that he could breath inside the tunnel.

When they finally reached the opening it was a large, dim sanctum. Heads of mobs they had never seen had been pinned to the wall (mostly human heads of different skins).

"Those are some ugly looking mobs," Zeb stated.

"This is probably one of those toxic waste dumps..." Sheldon retorted. The place was covered with Nether bricks and glowstone.

Gloria pondered the area. "Hey Mr. H, were not in the Nether are we?"

"Nowhere near the Nether," He replied, "Now everyone go to one of the vacant areas in this room, which shouldn't be hard since this place is colossal."

As everybody took different areas, ghostly figures of all kinds of mobs appeared in front of them. Unmoving and lifeless, "Attack these figures!" The instructor commanded.

Cooper yelped in excitement and ran up to his fake Zombie and crept up behind it and whispered, "Hey buddy, jussst letting you know I'm gonna blow you ssssky hig-"

He detonated making multiple bricks go flying, not to mention his body parts which went in all different directions. "Oh my Notch that's disgusting, you expect me to explode!?" Sabrina demanded as Cooper's leg rolled near her, it stood upright and hooped back to the original spot.

Mr. H grimaced, "No, you all have different talents. You will perfect each one for battle, you can use your sharp teeth and climbing limbs for battle."

She flashed her teeth and started, "Nice to know," she proceeded to pounce her skeleton and it disappeared into dust."

Sheldon flinched at the site of this.

"Uh, wheres my forth leg? Has anyone seen my- Wait where's the rest of my body!?" Cooper exclaimed as his head lay near Gloria.

"Please ssssomeone help me find my body, I need it dearly." Little did he know it was already fully intact, besides not having a head. Gloria fired a charge at his head and it bounced into the air and plopped onto the body. "Wahhhh- Oh... I'm back together, so Mr. H did I passsss!?"

Mr. H just turned around and whistled like he hadn't heard or seen anything. "The class shall now commence their initial part of combat training, 'Sparing'."

XOXOXOX

After about 3 hours of killing, being killed, and piecing Cooper back together. The sun began to set, "Class!" Everyone stopped besides Cooper who blew up once again, "It is now time for you to all go home-"

Cooper's head pegged Mr. H in his head then landed in his hands, "You mean we graduate now!? Oh my gosh I'm so excited, when do we get our capsss and gowns an-"

Mr. H wailed his head back over where it came. He sighed in relief, "I want you all back in class tomorrow same time as this morning. Your homework for tonight is to bring me a block, any block will do. If you bring me an item it will not count. Well... Happy hunting!"

Everyone rushed to the hall as Eddy and Cooper teleported out. It was dark and adult mobs were conversing in groups of 3 or 4, "Wow, sure is nice out here. Wanna take a stroll before we head home?" Eddy asked.

"Ssssure, I could use this quiet time to get my head back together." Cooper agreed.

"Now Coop, do you mean that physically or mentally?"

Cooper began walking, "Doessss it even matter, it was a joke!"

The two began walking, passing by trees and animals of all sorts. Plants grew from the dark ground and lily pads hovered above the water.

They passed a construction site filled with busy Endermen, TNT Cannons, and piles of cobblestone rubble.

As they neared the dessert that housed all of the mobs abodes.

They spotted something that scared the living chunks out of them, a human with the skin of Link of Hyrule.

They both took cover thinking that this time would never come, "Are we going to die?" Cooper whispered.

Eddy frowned, "I haven't really figured that out yet."

"I don't think he seesss us, wanna try and sneak around him?" Cooper suggested.

"Were in a dessert sheep-for-brains, what cover do we have to sneak!?"

Cooper grinned, "We could always kill him,"

The idea seemed viable in Eddy's head, "Yeah... we could, and nobody would know the better," He looked at Cooper, "let's do it Coop.


	5. In Cold Blood

This chapter is a tad bit graphic, take caution if you are sensetive to mildly violent or bloddy scenes as some content in this chapter may classify as such.

XOXOXOX

They started at the human for a couple minutes as he dug through the desert leaving trenches of sand behind him.

"Ok so I'll catch his attention from the front, then you give him the present to remember when he's busy with me," Eddy proclaimed.

Cooper grinned devilishly, "Right, my presssent."

Eddy peered from behind the cactus, then walked out of cover as stiffly as possible.

The human then preceded to examine the obstruction in front of him. Eddy thought to hisself, "He's... staring... at me," His eyes twitched in anxiety.

Eddy stood completely still as the human walked up to him. Cooper walked in an arc around the two until he stopped and thought, "Did Eddy tell me to kill the human or watch him do it, or maybe he told me to jussst go home... Ill just stay and watch him do it." He proceeded to drop his body on the ground and started at them.

Eddy started shaking now not caring if Cooper was coming or not, "Ahhhh, I can't take it anymore!" Eddy's jaw dropped and he grabbed Link, threw him up and went up with him to deliver a punch right in his stomach which sent him flying. Eddy teleported to the exact spot of impact and grabbed the hopeless body off the ground and yelled, "YOU WANNA STARE AT ME HUH!?" He started to spin on his thin legs holding onto only the head of the player. He grunted in agony but Eddy was to enraged to care. once Eddy heard the crack of the bodies neck he teleported only hisself and the head, hurling the now headless corpse across the desert. As it thumped onto the sand, varied items flew out of the body. Items ranging from obsidian, swords, dirt, cobble, and eggs.

Cooper walked up to Eddy as he knelt down, resting his shoulder on the top of the bloddy head of the hero of Hyrule. "That was cool! I wish I could ssssee that again!"

Eddy opened his eyes and looked up to see Cooper's ecstatic expression. "Cooper when did you get here?"

"I was sitting right over there, sssee my butt marks are in the sand." He pointed to a square indent in the wasteland.

Eddy was coming to realization of what just happened, "Oh Notch Coop what have I done!?"

Cooper was oblivious to Eddy's sympathy for the decapitated body a few yards from them, "Well you went to sschool this morning, we fought some stuff. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"No not that, I'm talking about the manslaughter I just committed!" Eddy sobbed.

"Well maybe you should asssk Mr. H about it, oh wait maybe you don't remember him..." Cooper said idiotically.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day, look lets both head home and we can ask him in the morning." Eddy said as he stood up.

Cooper whined, "I don't have my homework for tomorrow, what am I going to do?!"

Eddy picked up an obsidian block and put it on the creeper's head and tied it firmly with string, "That should do it. Now head home Cooper, we've overstood our welcome in this desert."

They both headed to there respective home. Another player that looked like the Dovahkin from Skyrim prophecies strolled through the desert to claim the spilled items of his neighbor from the village nearby."

'I can't belive u got overrun by some dumb mobs'

'i kno right, u got my stuff?'

'all but the obsidian? did u put it in a chest or somethin?''no forget bout it, i can find more'

And with that he left to the village.


	6. Finders Keepers (Not Really)

The next morning everyone filed into the classroom, along with various means of transporting their homework. Gloria had her block of Nether brick held by two tentacles. Sabrina carried her block of wool on her thorax.

Cooper still had his obsidian strapped to his skull, and Eddy came in with a blonde humans skull. Most of his peers stared at him intrigued at the site.

He sat down at his usual seat next to Cooper which whispered, "Pssssst, Eddy can you take this rock off my head now? My noggin is itching the heck out of me!"

Eddy took it off while saying, "Not like you could scratch it anyway?"

Kat walked up to the two boys and placed a shoulder on Eddy's desk and stared at Cooper who was sunken into his desk, "Cooper," she hissed.

"Mssss. Lucifer," He murmered from under his desk.

She then turned to Eddy and pondered the skull in his hands. He seemed uneasy, "So do you care to explain why you have such a trophy as a homework assignment, and how you even managed to get it in the first place?"

Eddy was nervous and his words fell apart like wet paper. "Well.. i.. uh.. we.. last night... guy..-"

Cooper broke the tension, "Well since ya know were so much better than you, it wont hurt to share a little ssssecret. Eddy totally wrecked some guy in the desert last night becaussse we had to get home, he finished the fierce battle with a decapitation!"

Zach muttered from across the room, "He would've been better off if he had a sword such as mine."

Kat turned and said in a degrading manner, "At least his hand wont break after 30-something uses," she chuckled as she turned to hear soft applause from the front of the room.

Mr. H was sitting atop his desk, his emotion of joy was only seen by the smirk on his face for his eyes were as white as a full moon.

"Congrats on your first triumph Edward and Cooper, I am very pleased to hear about this momentous occasion. Now if you could just step outside with me for a minute."

Eddy's heart dropped, but Cooper stood up happily and said to himself. "I hope we get candy, another gold apple or carrot would be nice."

Eddy teleported out the room and as the three gathered to one spot Mr. H started. "Ok boys I've got good news and bad news, which do you wanna hear first?"

Cooper suggested, "Can you say them both at the same time?"

Eddy said angrily, "Well then how will we understand him?"

"It was just a suggestion shesh!"

"Ok Ok I'll tell you the good news first. You boys have a very rare skull, and I know a group of mobs who would pay big money for that trophy."

Eddy was confused, "So what's the bad news?"

Mr. H sighed, "Well they're very far from this location, and it might take about two days to get there. And also," His voice became lower and more discrete, "it's illegal."

The boys said in unison, "Illeg-" their mouths were closed shut by an unknown force.

"Shush for Notch's sake! Look all I need you boys to do is go there, get the money for the trade and get home ASAP. Can you do this one thing?"

Eddy tried to speak but was unable until his lips were unsealed. "Under one condition."

Mr. H grew weary, "Depends."

"We want two other mobs to come with us."

"Sure thats fine, but you need to see their fighting skills before picking. Choose who you want after class and I will tell them, you leave tomorrow night."

XOXOXOX

Class went as such for the sparring portion of the day, Zach became more adept at wielding his gold sword. Gloria perfected her aim of her fireball. And Zeb learned what to and not to bite.

Class ended and everyone packed up there swords and bows. "Where's Cooper?" Sheldon asked.

Cooper was climbing out of a giant crater informing his location.

Eddy approached the teacher, "So Mr. H I have a change in plan."

Mr. H grimaced. "What do you mean?"

"I'm taking three extra mobs."

Mr. H responded, "Nonsense that's almost the whole class, that would never fly with the parents."

"It won't hurt to try, just tell Zach and Salina that there's no school tomorrow?" Cooper cut in.

"Wow Cooper why is it that you use your tiny explosive brain at the most crucial times?" Mr. H asked.

"It's just a Cooper thing," Eddy answered.

XOXOXOX

That night it was quiet, all but two of the students were waiting in front of the school. All the mobs had been informed that they were going on an over-day field trip, so rations were prepared that afternoon.

As Mr. H stepped onto the front steps of the school to speak I will paraphrase his entire speech. 'We will be heading to a town not inhabited by many. Across the eastern shore we must tread through a dense jungle, a plain that is missing parts of some chunks. And oddly enough, a modded desert. We will move from night into day and take shelter during the daylight hours.'

Zeb fell asleep under a spruce tree, Kat blurted out. "Define modded?"

Mr. H replied, "Well there's some mobs there that aren't really made by Notch nor I."

Gloria cut in, "Can you name a couple?"

Mr. H sighed and quickly explained. "Pokemon, mutated mobs such as four legged creepers and husky zombies. And I forgot to mention flying deer, or were they ponies?"

Cooper exclaimed, "This was never in my job description!"

Everyone yelled in unison, "Shut up and listen Cooper!" followed by a fireball tossing him trough the front of the school.

Sabrina yelped in excitement, " I can't believe it's only our third day of school and were going on a field trip!"

Mr. H called everyone back to attention, "Since everyone came prepared let's head out then."

As they all headed to the shore Cooper unloaded his boat, placed it onto the grass, and hopped in and sat there contently.

Zeb turned around confused and spoke, "Uhh, Cooper what are you doing?"

"Shut up Zeb I'm sailing to our destination." Cooper said sarcastically.

Zeb was even more confused now. "But boats are made to sail in the water?"

Cooper's eyes widened. "You're probably right, thanks." and with that he got out and pushed his boat to the shore.

By this time people were already sailing off, once the two caught up to the group. They spotted Eddy on top of Gloria shaking like a leaf.

Cooper pondered this and then remembered an old childhood experience when Eddy tried to jump in the pond. His feet started to burn and bubble, he teleported before he was harmed anymore but was then aware that he was allergic to water...

Mr. H paddled to the Creeper and Zombie, "Precautions stated the he can't come near water, if you're wondering why he's up there."

"Oh no I already knew." Cooper said positively.

Sheldon decided to 'accidentally' bump into Sabrina's boat, "Oops sorry about that, didn't mean to get water on you or anything."

Sabrina giggled, "No no it's fine, it was just a splash."

Sheldon stood quiet until he moved away from her boat. He muttered to hisself, "Gosh I can't even talk to her in normal conversation!"

"Maybe I can help!" Came an unknown and quite squeaky voice.

"Who the heck said that?" Sheldon said as he looked around.

A tentacle appeared out of the water and then an entire squid!

"Hiya, I see you're having some relationship issues huh?" The squid began.

"Uh, yeah." Sheldon said still really confused.

"Well ya see, you're not being assertive!"

"Assertive... What is that?" Sheldon asked with anticipation.

"Well, it's when you become the boss! You gotta put your man face on, show her you got what it takes to be her man... or Skeleton, whichever works best for you."

Sheldon started to understand. "Wow thanks-" he paused, "uh what's your name?"

The squid was surprised, "Ah yes how rude of me, my name is Sq-"

A giant cloud of black smoke billowed out of the squid as Cooper rushed past everyone to get to land first.

"I'm gonna be the first on the island! All of you can suck it, esssspecially Kitty!" Cooper proclaimed.

Gloria smirked and fired a fireball at Cooper. It created a big explosion in the water that threw Cooper off his boat, he flew mid-air brfore he tumbled past the sand. Then rammed right into a jungle tree.

He stood there motionless as Kat walked up to the tree, leaned against it and stated, "Nice job being first on the island, and a wonderful landing might I add."

He still stood there stolid, "If I don't creep she won't see me."

"Don't kid yourself TNT. I already don't wanna see you." She dashed to catch up to the teacher.

He mumbled as he was detaching himself from the wood. "She gave me a nickname," He couldn't help but smile. "But I still don't like her." He then walked over to them with a straight face.


End file.
